Headphones (e.g. earbuds, on-the-ear, or over-the-ear speakerphones) include cables that connect the headphones to a music device. When the headphones are stored, the cables can become a tangled mess. Likewise, other cables or cabled devices, such as power supplies for consumer electronics, can become a tangled mess when they are stored. Users may need to spend minutes untangling them. Moreover, repeated tangling imposes stress on such cables that, over time, may damage their performance or cause them to fray and break.
Conventional attempts to solve this problem have numerous drawbacks and limitations. Some attempts require a user to wrap the cable around a device, which can be time consuming and, ironically, can with time and repetition cause the very same kind of destructive stress as tangling. Other attempts to modify the headphone or power supply, including making the cables more stiff or ribbon-like, can increase costs and make the headphones uncomfortable and/or bulky. Modifications to any particular model of headphone or power supply will not solve this problem in the aggregate.